Sin fin
by Captain Lock
Summary: Es verdad que la vida no es justa, afuera cae nieve y quizá algún día llame a casa. AU.


**Sin fin  
**_Para Abel_

* * *

**D**isclaimer: ¿Dueño de qué? Dueño de nada, excepto los errores.  
**T**abla: Universal - 30Vicios  
**P**rompt #30: Sin fin.  
**A**dvertencia: AU.

* * *

{x}

Derek vive en un edificio bastante descuidado. Tiene cinco plantas y un ascensor que pega sustos de muerte, por lo que, después del pre infarto que sufrió la señora Jones haciendo uso de el, lo han clausurado hasta nuevo aviso. La pintura de las paredes se cae a tiras, hay humedades en cada pasillo y maleza en el jardín que se extiende frente a la entrada, pero el alquiler es económico y la ubicación tan central que las quejas que se presentan quedan sepultadas bajo esas ventajas. No conoce a nadie, excepto a la anciana con predisposición a los infartos porque fue él quien tuvo la mala suerte de quedar atrapado con ella en el ascensor, y a Margaret y George Edwards, una pareja de sesenta y pocos que lleva viviendo allí por lo menos veinte años, sus vecinos.

—¿Tienes un momento, cariño? —Margaret y la costumbre de hablar suave siempre le hace flaquear, así que Derek exhala pesado y deja que entre.

El apartamento que ocupa es básico. Una habitación, sala pequeña, cocina integral y baño. Con él trajo un sillón viejo, una base con colchón ortopédico y mesa multiusos (la televisión destartalada ya estaba allí cuando llegó). Para subsistir no necesita más.

—He propuesto organizar una reunión en noche buena —empieza, sonriendo como una madre—. No sé si has visto el salón horrible que se encuentra en el primer piso al fondo, pero logré que el administrador lo abriera para la ocasión y necesito un favor tuyo, hijo.

Derek estudió derecho, la titulación la obtuvo ocho meses atrás y desde entonces ha tenido poca suerte ejerciendo su profesión (un mes sirviendo tintos en una firma de abogados es un buen ejemplo). Hace seis semanas consiguió un puesto en una inmobiliaria actualizando cláusulas de permanencia y redactando contratos de arrendamiento. Por supuesto no es gran cosa, pero no puede creer que esa época del año genere tanto trabajo, el papeleo simplemente se amontona en el escritorio y la hora de almuerzo no le alcanza para disminuirlo. Bebe más café del que le gusta y, desde que a su jefe le surgió la buena idea de decirle que se quede unas cuantas horas extra, mantiene estresado. Así que no le está cayendo bien por dónde va la conversación.

—Todavía no frunzas las cejas, cariño —habla conciliadora, anticipando el rechazo—. Escucha, llevo mucho tiempo habitando este edificio para saber que la mayoría de personas que vivimos aquí estamos abrumadoramente solas. Y con ello tampoco es para que creas que conozco a todo el mundo —ríe desenfadada logrando que Derek deje caer los hombros tensos—. No sé si antes te lo he dicho, pero perdí a mis padres hace por lo menos treinta años en un accidente, ahora no sé si fue en un derrumbe o si estaban tan ebrios que se pasaron un semáforo en rojo, el asunto es que mi hermana y yo no lo superamos, de hecho nos alejamos tanto que lo último que supe fue que vivía en un pueblito del que no recuerdo el nombre, por allá en California. Vaya catástrofe. Así que lo único que me queda es George. ¡Y la señora Jones tiene un gato! —Vuelve a reír y Derek no está seguro de entender el chiste—. Sólo quiero que vayas, no te pido más. Si en realidad no visitarás a la familia de la que nunca me has hablado, entonces no te quedes aquí encerrado haciendo las cosas que hacen los chicos de tu edad solos en éstas fechas.

Ese año cumple tres de no pisar la casa en la que se crió y a pesar de no aceptarlo sigue sintiendo resentimiento. La familia de la que nunca ha hablado le ocultó el cáncer que se llevó a Laura en siete meses y pretendió continuar como si su muerte no afectara en absoluto.

—Dejé unas galletas en el horno. —Margaret le aprieta el brazo—. Esconderé unas para ti en la alacena antes de que George se las coma todas, así que pasa más tarde.

Luego se va y Derek arroja por la ventana la intención de cocinar, en el estómago se le ha instalado una pesadez repugnante.

{x}

Antes de encontrar el aviso de arrendamiento en el edificio residencial en el que vive pasó alrededor de quince meses en hoteles de mala muerte. Nunca se quedó demasiado tiempo en ninguno y debido a ello, si alguien le pregunta, puede dar opinión de treinta hoteles en los que en la vida volvería a hospedarse. Como aquél en el que duró escasas dos horas porque el resto de la noche estuvo en un hospital con una urticaria agobiante y una enfermera de mal carácter. De la experiencia le quedó el aviso de que es alérgico a un hongo del que no tiene idea de cómo pronunciar el nombre, pero del que está seguro reconocer si es un experto el que lo dice.

La historia de cómo terminó en el _West Side_ es extraña y la contaría si en algún momento le interesara hablar sobre ella, es más, se aseguraría de recalcar al respecto que después de tantos problemas tuvo suerte, aunque la suerte sea para los tontos.

Le agrada el vecindario, que es entre familiar y comercial. Tiendas de veinticuatro horas, restaurantes, oficinas de envíos, parques, colegios, tráfico fluido, completamente accesible, nada de embotellamientos. La ruta hacia el trabajo dura media hora y para Derek eso es felicidad. Haber encontrado ese cuchitril, es pura y física felicidad aunque no se le note.

—Hombre, déjalo. Vamos a almorzar.

Es viernes y tiene a Samuel justo al frente con una sonrisa que centellea.

—Iré más tarde. —Derek se niega a dejar la lectura de una demanda a medias, y no es hasta después de que habla que nota lo descortés que ha sonado.

—Entonces será el lunes —resuelve el hombre sin perder el gesto amable.

Samuel lleva trabajando en la inmobiliaria mucho más tiempo que él, sabe qué se debe hacer y qué no, carga con más responsabilidad de la que Derek podría llevar en ese momento y tiene el ascenso a la vuelta de la esquina, así que pronto será su jefe inmediato y tendrá que llamarle _Sam_ sí o sí porque no le gusta que le llamen _Samuel_.

_Es demasiado formal. Sam es mejor_. Eso le dijo el día que se conocieron, pero Derek no ha sido capaz de intentarlo, sabe que tratarse con tanta familiaridad está fuera de sus posibilidades porque deja abierta la oportunidad de profundizar la relación que sea y hay algo en ello que le atemoriza. No le gusta confiar en nadie después de lo que pasó con Laura.

El turno termina a las seis y el almuerzo se le envolata entre la verificación de documentos para arrendamiento y la reunión semanal que sucede los viernes. Por supuesto, el hambre lo acosa.

—Hasta el lunes. —Se despide de Samuel en cuanto lo ve.

Al salir de la oficina el frío le muele los huesos, pero está decidido a caminar dos cuadras más allá del paradero de autobuses y tragarse una hamburguesa en McDonald's.

{x}

Los domingos acostumbra a dormir hasta que no puede retener más la orina, porque después de abrir los ojos es imposible que vuelva a conciliar el sueño. El desayuno resulta ser alguna clase de almuerzo y la televisión que sintoniza cinco canales, a veces siete con suerte, lo acompaña el resto de la tarde. Por la noche sale a comprar el desayuno del lunes, maña vieja que en invierno resulta poco adecuada.

—La entrada está cubierta de nieve, cariño. —Margaret lo ha interceptado bajando las escaleras del segundo piso—. Acabo de hablar con Winston, pero me dice que no puede hacer nada hasta mañana.

Winston es un hombre regordete, probablemente de unos cuarenta años, tiene bigote y buen carácter aunque su ceño esté constantemente fruncido. Ocupa un apartamento minúsculo en el primer piso, al lado de la recepción siempre vacía, y paga su estancia allí siendo el conserje.

—Adivina qué. —Derek se ahoga en la emoción de Margaret y duda tomar lo que le está ofreciendo—. Es la tarjeta de invitación al festejo de noche buena. No pensé que el litógrafo fuera a tenerla hoy para mí, es un sujeto sumamente perezoso, pero cobra barato y creo que le he caído bien.

Es difícil que Margaret no se haga un espacio en el corazón de las personas, Derek es prueba viviente de ello aunque se diga que sólo está procurando ser amable.

—Pasé la tarde entregándolas y todavía me faltan unos cuantos apartamentos —le cuenta cuando Derek por fin tiene entre las manos el papel impreso—. Este dolor de cadera me va a matar algún día, pero lo bueno es que conseguí quién me ayudara a repartirlas en los últimos pisos. Qué muchacho tan encantador, te digo. Da la impresión de ser algo desubicado, pero es muy brillante. Me recuerda tanto a un chico del que me enamoré en la juventud. —Margaret se abanica con la mano mientras ríe, parece ruborizada—. Como sea, ¿has comido ya, cariño? Cociné estofado de verduras para la cena.

Abandona el hogar de los Edwards más o menos a las diez. En una mano carga un recipiente con estofado para el desayuno y en la otra un plato de galletas. Margaret disfruta con la cocina, pero está demasiado cansado como para recordar la historia que le contó sobre el próspero restaurante que tuvo y cómo lo perdió. Desenreda los pantalones de sus piernas y se mete bajo las sábanas. No tiene que esforzarse mucho para que el sueño llegue.

{x}

El lunes sale temprano del trabajo gracias a que han decidido celebrar el ascenso de Samuel ese día. Compra por el camino algo de pan y queso, y se jura tomar una ducha caliente en cuanto llegue a casa porque el frío le entumece las extremidades. En la televisión están presentando _"Una acción civil"_ y se queda dormido en el sofá al cabo de media hora.

{x}

La última navidad que disfrutó en compañía se produjo dos años antes de que muriera Laura. Derek acababa de terminar la preparatoria, el año siguiente iría a la universidad. Laura se mudaría a Alemania para especializarse y en casa quedaría Cora. Por supuesto el festejo fue bastante cálido y tío Peter apareció por fin después de meses enterrado bajo proyectos de construcción. Comieron pavo hecho por la abuela, porque la cocina navideña siempre fue su debilidad. El pastel de chocolate vino de su madre amante a la repostería y el _champagne,_ de un buen amigo del señor Hale al que invitaron oportunamente.

Destaparon los regalos a media noche porque Cora no quería esperar. Se encontraron con calcetines, pijamas, perfumes y un marco para la fotografía familiar que se tomaba en la fecha, porque siempre fue una tradición. Sobre la chimenea hay tantos retratos como navidades celebradas en casa. Y a Derek le gusta pensar que siguen ahí.

{x}

En la invitación que le dio Margaret hay un muñeco de nieve que tiene su nombre. Dice _"Estimado"_ en el margen superior izquierdo y dos puntos. Sigue un discurso formal, una felicitación y, la hora y el sitio al terminar. _"No faltes"_.

Derek se guarda la tarjeta en la chaqueta y cierra la puerta tras su espalda. Ha decidido no hacerlo.

{x}

Margaret está en la entrada del salón, tan radiante que de alguna forma le recuerda a su madre. O quizá sólo es el hecho de que se comporta como una, no puede culparla. Todavía guarda en la memoria el día que cumplió veinte días en el edificio, estaba abriendo la puerta con dos bolsas de supermercado y una mochila resbalándole del hombro. Ella se acercó con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, y le pidió que la escuchara un momento. Entonces, mientras le ayudaba a desempacar la compra le habló de Roger, el único hijo que tuvo junto a George. El hijo que se fue a Irak y regresó en un ataúd.

—"_Pero volvió, señora. Muchos no lo hacen, debería estar orgullosa"_ —dijo, parafraseando a un sargento insensato que tuvo el descaro de hablarle así—. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Un día tenía a mi hijo y al siguiente un militar de pacotilla me decía eso en su funeral.

Derek por supuesto no supo qué contestar, se mantuvo callado hasta que ella terminó de desahogarse.

—No quiero preocuparlo. —Estaba ya en la salida, apesadumbrada, pidiéndole que no le contara nada de lo sucedido a George—. Él se pone mal cuando se toca el tema. Lo amábamos mucho, seguimos haciéndolo —rectificó, después se fue.

Un abrazo es lo primero que recibe cuando se acerca a la señora Edwards. El vestido rojo que tiene puesto le sienta tan bien que se lo dice y ella se avergüenza, mueve la mano y exclama _"¡Ay, cariño!"_. George aparece con su cabello cano peinado hacia atrás y el bigote bien afeitado, le estrecha la mano con fuerza y le pregunta _"¿Qué tal, muchacho?"_. Derek está bien, se siente querido por primera vez en mucho tiempo y consigue sonreírles, pretendiendo agradecer así el cuidado que han procurado brindarle desde que lo conocieron, a él, a un extraño que perdió la llave del apartamento cinco horas después de arrendarlo y que pasó la noche en su hogar escuchando la historia de cómo un marlín le costó la pierna al abuelo de George (un hombre robusto al que nombraron "El gran marinero" por sus hazañas y el que dejó un arpón como legado), mientras el administrador llegaba con una llave nueva.

—Entra, cariño. —Margaret le palmea el hombro con delicadeza—. Hice unos bocadillos con carne de cordero que debes probar.

El sitio está decorado según la norma universal, cree, excepto por unos globos en forma de corazón que amontonaron en una esquina. Hay varias mesas con manteles navideños, algunos arreglos florales, guirnaldas en las paredes y el techo. En el centro un gran bufet y al lado un árbol grande, que es de donde proviene la mayoría de la luz porque si se fija bien unas de las lámparas que cuelgan del cielo raso no tienen bombillos.

—Si no te gusta la ginebra, no cojas eso. —Derek mira a su derecha, manteniendo el brazo estirado hacia la bebida. Hay un muchacho con un reno bordado en el saco y una mueca cómica—. Yo acabo de escupirla, está terrible, pero una señora de peluca roja que está sentada por allá, me ha dicho que el ponche sabe fabuloso.

—Puedo con la ginebra —responde antes de darle un sorbo al vaso, pero es verdad, sabe a diablos, y se baja el trago sólo porque no quiere darle la razón al desconocido.

—No voy a decir nada sobre la cara que has acabado de hacer —habla cuidando de no regar ponche al servirlo; falla estrepitosamente—. Mierda.

Derek mira el desastre, después a los ojos del muchacho y entonces, tras diez segundos comprende que le está pidiendo el paquete de servilletas que tiene al lado.

—En la preparatoria tuve un profesor que decía que yo era torpe con las manos, pero ágil con el cerebro. —Mantiene el ceño fruncido mientras lo dice, concentrado en limpiar el reguero—. Así que, en lugar de jugar en los partidos de lacross, siempre obtenía A en matemáticas. Y era una completa decepción porque tengo mucha energía, la banca no era para mí definitivamente —calla un momento, como si estuviera recordando las ocasiones en las que se quejó con el entrenador.

A Derek le gusta el basquetbol, cuando tenía dieciséis pensaba que tenía madera para dedicarse profesionalmente, pero la idea no tuvo mucha acogida y ser abogado pesó más. Ahora ve de vez en cuando uno que otro juego, tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo para eso.

—Tú pareces del tipo deportista. —Repara en Derek cuando levanta la cabeza.

—Ya no.

El muchacho asiente relamiéndose los labios, porque por fin ha podido probar el dichoso ponche, y vuelven al silencio. El salón está más lleno de gente ahora, por tanto hay más ruido y hace calor. Se escuchan carcajadas y música navideña que antes no sonaba.

—A propósito, soy Stiles. —Zarandea el vaso ligeramente, logrando que Derek recuerde que está a su lado—. Y esto no está mal.

Las siguientes dos horas están llenas de mucho ponche y comida. Principalmente la cena es pato a la naranja, pero hay más platos servidos, unos dulces, otros salados, salsas también, pan francés para acompañar y en algún momento llega vino blanco a la mesa. Al terminar George aparece con un micrófono, se sitúa en el centro del alboroto y agradece la asistencia, tan formal y recto que nadie espera se quede diez minutos allí contando chistes sobre el matrimonio de un par de ancianos de ochenta. Hay aplausos y risas. Después le pide a la señora Jones que cante, porque la mujer fue toda una estrella de la música en los cincuenta y son veinte minutos de concierto, de recuerdos y nostalgia.

Cerca de las doce suena _"Jingle bell rock"_ y la gente que puede bailar se mueve en la sección desocupada del salón. Margaret más tarde empieza a repartir regalos que nadie espera y que estuvieron escondidos bajo el árbol puesto en el centro. Derek no lo abre, Stiles lo hace por él en contra de su voluntad, así que le reclama.

—Es mío.

—No importa, hay que mirar qué es.

Resulta ser una bufanda que termina enredada en el cuello de Derek. Stiles también tiene una, salvo que es verde en lugar de roja.

—Ahora te puedes parar en medio de una avenida y decir: _stop_ —se burla.

—Por mí se detendrían —suena prepotente, pero sonríe a medias—. Tú en cambio no creo tengas tanta suerte.

Stiles masculla algo parecido a _"cretino"_ antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Es la segunda frase más larga que me has dicho en toda la noche y la primera broma —advierte como si estuviera orgulloso—. Supongo que el asunto de charla contigo es inversamente proporcional a tu tolerancia al alcohol.

—No he hecho ninguna broma.

Stiles, incrédulo, evita reírse.

—Está bien, _MacGyver_.

Derek no puede dejar de pensar que todo ha resultado bastante raro, sigue sin conocer a más gente de la que ya conoce, excepto por Stiles, claro, pero no le molesta estar rodeado de tantos extraños.

{x}

Durante los días que siguen el trabajo se le come la cabeza. Antes de que termine el año debe enviar a revisión un folder que está actualizando sobre las políticas de la inmobiliaria, no va ni en la mitad y si es sincero consigo mismo, no parece que haga ningún avance.

—Derek, sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. —Samuel no se molesta en acercarse.

—Estoy bien —habla serio—. De verdad.

—Lo que digo es que… —suspira, ocultando algo de irritación—. Pregúntame, mi trabajo aquí consiste en orientar, siempre ha sido así.

Samuel es mayor que Derek diez años y tiene una hermana igual o peor de testaruda de la que le habla más tarde en el almuerzo. Le da consejos puntuales sobre cómo estructurar la base del proyecto y le cuenta alguna que otra anécdota bochornosa con su familia mientras lo hace.

—Rodamos por la loma y ella tiene tanta suerte que cayó encima de la mierda de una vaca. Papá pensó que estaría furiosa al levantarse, pero lo cierto es que se estaba ahogando de la risa y no hay mejor señal que esa para saber que todo se encuentra bien.

Samuel es un buen sujeto.

{x}

Laura le enseñó a jugar veintiuna y es lo único por lo que se inclina cuando tiene una baraja de cartas.

—Veintitrés.

Derek muestra dieciocho.

—No es justo, hombre. Siete de diez, estás haciendo trampa. —resopla Stiles, que en lugar de recoger las cartas de nuevo empieza a construir un castillo.

Es domingo y es la primera vez que coincide con el muchacho después de noche buena. Aunque tampoco es que exista novedad al respecto, ha estado saliendo temprano y regresando tarde los últimos cuatro días. Además se le ocurre que…

—No te había visto antes.

Stiles aprieta la mandíbula, se va a derrumbar lo que ha construido.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a antes de noche buena.

—Ah. —Se encoge de hombros—. Tengo horarios diferentes todos los días y muchas veces me quedo en casa de un amigo porque el tráfico de autobuses disminuye a cierta hora, y no me atrae mucho la idea de caminar once cuadras desde el metro en la madrugada.

Derek lo observa mientras se bebe un vaso con agua. En la estancia no se escucha más que los murmullos de Stiles cada que se vienen abajo los naipes.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo el administrador cuando me dio las llaves? —Cuestiona de repente, levantando el tercer piso del castillo—. _"La escalera es tu mejor amiga"_, y al principio pensé que era una broma, enserio, pero tuve que subir todas mis cosas hasta el quinto piso cuando entendí que las puertas del ascensor no se iban a abrir, y el viejo de mi vecino no hizo más que reírse. Claro que después me reí yo cuando se le cayó la caja dental. Pero, el asunto es que he bajado tres kilos desde que vivo aquí y me parece estar oyendo ya a mi abuela decir: _Stiles, qué delgado estás, cielo, se te ven las costillas a kilómetros…_

A Derek no le gusta mentirse (no todo el tiempo) y Stiles no es el tipo de persona que deje rondar cerca de él, es demasiado ruidoso incluso cuando está callado, y Derek es más bien fan de la quietud y el silencio. Así que tiene que preguntarse seriamente qué está esperando.

—… pero no es así como funciona y entonces me quedé pensando en "¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?" —Stiles tiene sus ojos puestos en los de Derek—. Dime que lo entiendes. No puedo ser el único al que le ha pasado.

Por encima de cualquier reacción, Derek se cuestiona cuál es el punto de continuar con una conversación de la que se ha perdido el noventa por ciento. Es decir, Stiles probablemente le esté hablando todavía del ascensor, no lo sabe. Sin embargo, si debe admitir algo es que está severamente agobiado. Y al respecto le extraña que no le moleste, que en medio de todo se sienta cómodo.

—¿Por qué me dejaste entrar?

Stiles suena grave y Derek no sabe si debe sorprenderse, tres segundos atrás estaba casi riendo.

—Sé que no te caigo bien, no lo suficiente al menos, pero aquí me encuentro.

_Se encuentran_, quiere decir, ocupando una sala de cuatro por dos, viéndose a la cara, algo (demasiado) expuestos.

—Supongo que estoy probando. —No es mentira, aunque la forma en que lo ha dicho sugiera que intenta convencerse—. No pareces del tipo desagradable.

Derek aparenta seriedad y Stiles, indignación, pero el gesto no le dura tanto y a su pesar sonríe.

—Las bromas no son, lo que se dice, tu fuerte, ¿cierto?

Es verdad que la vida no es justa, afuera cae nieve y quizá algún día llame a casa, quizá Cora conteste y le perdone haber prometido volver, quizá tío Peter se haya divorciado del trabajo al fin y sus padres quieran hablar, porque es verdad que sigue herido, pero _"no puedes mantener el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, Derek, simplemente no puedes",_ entonces Laura lo hacía reír.

{x}

* * *

**E**nd: JA. ¿QUÉ HE HECHO, DIOS? Es para Abel, por su cumpleaños (que fue hace un mes) y vale todo el esfuerzo, todo el sudor y la sangre, pero no sé qué escribí. Lo hice en su mayoría a la madrugada, así que seguro es una historia sin trama y dará mucha pena y no tendrá gloria. Iba a ser parte del reto del **weekend!prompt**, no llegué a tiempo (como siempre), así que es _EL_ regalo.

Gracias por leer al que lo haga, recibo quejas los fines de semana, el resto del tiempo todo lo que se venga(?). Me excuso por lo folclóricos que son Derek y Stiles, sobre todo Derek, sólo he visto siete capítulos de la primera temporada y leído un fic de casi cuarenta mil palabras que también es un AU, pero que es la ostia. Y sí, Samuel es _ESE_ Samuel, Abel.

Buena noche ;)


End file.
